


Monstas!

by FluffySherlollyFan119



Series: Sherlolly on Brompton Lane [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Sherlock, Gen, Halloween, Mummy Molly, Parent!lock, Pets, scared child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySherlollyFan119/pseuds/FluffySherlollyFan119
Summary: Little Holly Hooper is scared of monsters on Halloween and Sherlock has to be a Daddy. Even Candyfloss isn't as fluffy and sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick ficlet I came up with, enjoy. Posted on my Tumblr as well.

“Daddy!” Holly screamed. “Daddy!”

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Sherlock said loudly, walking into her room and searching for the light switch. 

“Daddy!” The little girl cried.

“Daddy’s here, darling.” He reassured, finally finding the switch and turning on the light. His three year old daughter was sitting up in her bed, clutching at her blanket and her stuffed rabbit, Hoppy. “What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, coming over to sit on the edge of her bed. She crawled over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“Monsta! Daddy, Monsta!” She cried. 

“Where? Where’s the monster, baby?” Sherlock soothed his youngest child. He rubbed her back as she continued screeching about the monster. 

She pointed to her closet door which was ajar and Sherlock had to get up to check. He didn’t believe in monsters, but he sure as hell knew there were a lot of things that could hide in a closet that were worse than his daughter’s imaginary monsters.

He opened the door fully and found a sleeping Irish Setter snoring on a pile of clothes. 

“Was the monster growling at you, Holly?” Sherlock asked patiently. 

“Monsta, growl, rawr.” She whined, snot trickling down her face. 

“It’s only Buster.” He pointed to the sleeping dog. Holly crawled over to the foot of the bed to get a better look. She frowned at the family’s pet who snorted a particularly loud snore as Sherlock moved to get some tissues and clean Holly’s face. She frowned at her father for not believing her. 

“It’s perfectly fine to be scared of the dark, sweetheart.” Sherlock patted her head. “Especially after your mother decided to show you a movie about _monsters_  on _Halloween.”_ He insisted. He knew blue fuzzy bears with horns and one eyed green monsters scaring children were going to give his youngest daughter bad dreams for a while. 

“Monsta window.” Holly insisted, with the same expression her mother had when she knew she was right. Sherlock sighed and moved to the window to look out of it. Holly came up next to him, reaching on her tip toes to look out as well. Sherlock could see exactly what was terrifying his daughter. 

The pumpkins Molly had placed on their front porch, and lit candles inside of, were throwing the shapes of different scary faces onto the front lawn, add to that the numerous witches and vampires that were walking up their driveway and you have the perfect recipe to scare the wits out of a three year old. 

“More Monstas.” Holly pointed out as she saw Frankenstein and his bride walking up to the front door. 

“That’s Uncle John and Aunt Mary, sweetheart. No real monsters.” 

“No.” She insisted. 

“They’re wearing costumes, darling. Just like I am.” He pointed at the brown tricorn hat on his head and shook the arms of his puffy-sleeved shirt.

“Daddy not scary. Daddy pirate.” She pointed out. It was clear that she was getting her mother’s talent for arguing with him.

“A scary pirate.” He insisted, his brows furrowing a little. 

“Daddy not scary.” Holly said lovingly, reaching up for him to pick her up. Sherlock did so, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Monstas.” She pointed out the window again. 

“Come on. I know exactly what you’re getting at.” Sherlock sighed, stepping out of the room with Holly in his arms. He turned down the hall, as always careful not to step on Toby’s tail. As he went down the stairs, Holly got a glimpse of the guests, dressed as different characters, some scary, some not. 

“Monstas.” she pointed, all hints of fear leaving her voice, now more curious than anything else, wondering what so many creatures were doing in their living room. Sherlock went up to Molly, clearing his throat behind her. 

She twirled around with a smile on her face. “Holly! Baby what are you doing up?” She asked. 

“There was a monsta in my room.” She explained, leaning over for her mother to hold her. Molly took her daughter in her arms, bouncing her up and down a little. 

“There was a monster in your room?” Molly asked with mock shock. “Did daddy scare it away?” 

“It was Busta.” She shrugged just like her father, throwing her whole arms up instead of just her shoulders. 

“Oh, silly Buster.” Molly giggled, giving her daughter nose kisses. 

“But I wanted to see the monstas down here.” Holly explained when her mother was about to take her back up to bed. “Daddy said those gween monstas are Unca John and Awnt Mary.” She pointed to two particular party guests among a chatting group. 

“Okay, let’s go see the monsters.” Molly gave in a little. She walked over to the group of guests, excusing herself for interrupting their conversation. “I’m sorry, but Holly here wanted to meet some monsters.” 

“Hi honey.” Mary tickled Holly’s tummy.

“Hey there, sweetheart.” John chimed in. “I hope I’m not too scary for you.” He smiled. 

“Mumma, look Unca John.” Holly squealed grabbing his nose. 

“Oh my God, Molly is this your youngest?” Gabrielle, one of their neighbours asked. “I haven’t seen you since your birthday party, you’ve grown up so much. She’s so adorable.” The short brunette gushed at Molly. 

“Mumma it’s the Queen of Hawts.” She pointed to the other woman who let her play with the hearts dangling from her hair saying “Pwetty.” and making everyone burst out in giggles. Sherlock approached them with two drinks in his hands. “Daddy, no monstas!” Holly declared. 

“See, I told you, the monsters are actually nice people you already know.” 

“And Busta.” Holly clarified. 

“And Buster.” Sherlock agreed. “He’s there to protect you from any real monsters, you know?” 

“He snowes when he sleeps.” Holly pointed out.

“That’s how he scares the monsters away.” Sherlock argued, handing the drinks to John to hold so he could take his daughter back in his arms. 

“Is that your plan to keep the monsters away from our bedroom too.” Molly laughed as she took her drink from John. 

“Very funny.” He retorted, leaning in to whisper in her ear, making sure no one, especially Holly, could hear the next bit. “What about when I make you scream in the middle of the night?” Sherlock winked as he pulled back from her, making her blush. “I think it’s time for Holly to go back to bed since there aren’t any monsters around.” He said. 

Holly waved back at the guests who bid her goodnight. Sherlock started humming to his daughter as he climbed the stairs again and the girl’s eyelids were practically fluttering shut by the time he was upstairs and putting her in bed. He continued to hum the lullabye until he was positive she was asleep. 

Buster had woken up and came over to check on the little sleeping human he regularly watched over. He looked at Sherlock to see what was wrong with her enough for him to be here. Sherlock patted the dog’s head, reassuring him that everything was okay with the little human they both loved. 

“Take care of her Buster, don’t let any monsters come near her.” Sherlock whispered, patting the foot of the bed for him to climb up. Buster obeyed and hopped up on the bed, turned around in a circle a few times before plopping down on the blankets, head resting on Holly’s ankles. 

Sherlock switched off the lights and closed the door halfway again before going back down to the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have a prompt and would like me to fill it, just comment in the section below or send me an ask on http://iamthenumber1cumbercookie.tumblr.com


End file.
